1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automobiles, and, in particular, concerns a windscreen to be detachably mounted behind the seats in the rear portion of the cockpit of a convertible Corvette automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem that exists with the production of convertible automobiles is the high level of cockpit turbulence and noise present in the vehicle while driving. These problems are encountered when air passing over the front windshield of the vehicle creates a region of lowered pressure in the cockpit. The lowered pressure inside the cockpit and the higher pressure that exists in the area above the trunk space results in creating a current of air rushing in from the rear of the vehicle to the cockpit.
These rear-entering air currents create turbulence inside the cockpit and subject the occupants of the vehicle to conditions which may have a negative effect on their driving experience. Typically, a passenger is subjected to increased wind noise directly resulting from the turbulence. Excessive wind noise can be dangerous as it may render the driver with an impaired ability to hear other occupants of the vehicle as well as exterior noises such as emergency vehicle sirens. Turbulence is also responsible for an increase in wind chill inside the cockpit of the vehicle which can be uncomfortable for the vehicle occupants. Furthermore, cockpit turbulence can disrupt the hair styles and apparel of the occupants of the vehicle. A more significant consequence of turbulence may arise as loose items and papers within the cockpit may also be moved about violently and even hurled from the vehicle, endangering both the vehicle occupants and other drivers.
The annoying and potentially dangerous effects of in-cockpit turbulence in convertibles can be addressed using rear-mounted windscreens. Generally, windscreens are used to reduce rear-entering air into the cockpit. When in use, a windscreen reduces the amount of wind noise and turbulence encountered by vehicle occupants while driving. The presence of a windscreen significantly improves the safety of driving, pleasure, and comfort felt by the vehicle occupants.
A windscreen typically consists of an upright structure integrated into the rear portion of a convertible cockpit. The windscreen structure extends roughly to the same height as the front windshield of the vehicle and impedes the flow of rear-entering air into the vehicle. The presence of a windscreen results in an enclosed area surrounding the cockpit. The area of the cockpit is defined by the windshield in the front, passenger and driver windows on the sides, and the windscreen in the rear of the cockpit.
Such an enclosure attempts to reduce the effects of turbulence encountered by passengers. At the same time the windscreen must not impede a driver""s ability to visualize objects in the rear of the vehicle. Therefore, the general design of a windscreen typically falls in one of two categories. In one windscreen design, a transparent material such glass or screen material is used. In this design the driver is able to view objects to the rear of the vehicle directly through the windscreen. A second windscreen design leaves an open area which is not protected by the windscreen in the rear of the cockpit. In this design, there is a certain amount of turbulence still created in the cockpit and is typically not as efficient in reducing wind noise and turbulence as the aforementioned transparent design.
While the presence of a rear windscreen in a convertible aids in providing a safer, quieter and more comfortable zone inside the cockpit, it is also important to maintain the stylistic overall appearance of an open vehicle. Some convertible manufacturers choose to integrate windscreens into the factory designs of their vehicles. However, numerous convertible vehicles exist that do not have the benefit of any windscreen built into the original vehicle design. Convertible vehicle models, such as the Corvette manufactured by General Motors, do not come standard with any type of windscreen and no provisions are made for one to be added to the vehicle. This is a concern to many owners because there are currently few options in the way of adding a windscreen to the vehicle.
In order to add a windscreen to a vehicle such as the Corvette Convertible, significant modifications to the vehicle frame may have to be made in some cases to accommodate existing windscreen designs. This is a problem for many owners because the required modifications that allow for the attachment of a windscreen can raise significant issues. Owners may be hesitant to install a windscreen for example, because their use may require modifications to the vehicle, permanently altering the both the appearance and aesthetics of the vehicle.
In order to accommodate the use of a windscreen in a vehicle that does not have one built into the original design it is necessary in some cases to affix support structures for the windscreen to the vehicle itself. This may involve gluing the support structure in place or drilling holes in the frame of the vehicle to accommodate screws to attach the mounting structure or frame. These modifications are often considered undesirable. The complexity of installation of a windscreen is a task with which most owners are not comfortable with performing themselves. Furthermore, owners may also not want local mechanics to perform the installation in light of the potential expense of installation. There is also the potential to reduce the value of the vehicle should the windscreen installation be done improperly. As a result, concerns regarding installation of a windscreen prevent many owners from benefiting from their use.
In the prior art, there are several descriptions for the mounting of removable windscreens in convertible vehicles. For example a wind deflecting body for a two-seat convertible (U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,424) has been previously described. This device, while removable in nature, is bulky and requires mounting multiple structures to secure it onto the vehicle. Specifically, a series of snaps, fasteners, and locks is required to affix the wind deflecting structures in place. Furthermore, the apparatus when disassembled and not in use, occupies an undue amount of storage room when stowed in the trunk compartment.
Another wind breaking device is described in the prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,150). This apparatus consists of a rear mounted glass or Plexiglas shield. The mounting requirements for this windbreak design require the presence of a roll bar or other overhead structure to insure the apparatus can be adequately secured when driving. Such overhead structures are not present in all convertible vehicles. The mounting hardware required to temporarily affix the windscreen in many convertible vehicles, such as a Corvette Convertible, would require significant modifications to the original vehicle design.
Existing solutions to the problem of in-cockpit turbulence thus do not provide attractive options. Concerns of vehicle appearance and structural integrity at the points of attachment of the windscreen result in many owners being denied the benefit of using a windscreen. Furthermore, some designs would have no provisions to restore the vehicle design back to its original state should the use of the windscreen be discontinued permanently.
Hence, there is a need in the prior art for a lightweight, aesthetically pleasing, and functional windscreen design that efficiently reduces the problem of rearward air flow into to cockpit of a Corvette Convertible. To this end there is a need for a rear windscreen that is easy to install and does not require permanent mounting to the vehicle.
The aforementioned need for turbulence and noise reduction in a convertible, such as the Corvette Convertible, is satisfied by the self-contained, removable windscreen assembly of the present invention. In one aspect, this windscreen is comprised of a transparent screen material affixed to a frame. In one embodiment, the frame extends across and behind the seats of the convertible to both sides of the vehicle. The height of the frame is to be approximately the same level as the upper edge of the front windshield. The contour of the frame, when mounted, flushly fits into the rear cockpit contour of a 1998 Model C 5 Convertible Corvette.
In one embodiment, the invention has a mounting structure comprising two adapters. The adapters are constructed of a durable material comprising two sides substantially perpendicular to each other. One side of the adapter contains an opening of the proper size to fit over and secure to the trunk stop of the vehicle. The trunk stop consists of a raised end or head within the trunk compartment upon which the trunk door rests when it is in the closed position. The second side of the adapter comprises the adapter to which is attached to a receptacle for receiving a frame end. The receptacle is so dimensioned to allow the frame end to be removably inserted and secured within the receptacle. When the frame ends are positioned within the receptacle on the adapters, the adapters secure the frame containing the wind breaking screen. The entire assembly allows the frame to be removably attached in an upright position to the rear of the cockpit. In its functional state, the adapters securely retain the windscreen in an upright manner, behind the seats, when the top is down and the rear trunk is closed and locked. The windscreen thereby reduces road noise and turbulence within the cockpit. These important functions of the windscreen are performed while at the same time preserving the aesthetic appearance of the convertible.
In another embodiment, the windscreen also contains a sunscreen assembly. The sunscreen can be deployed when the windscreen is mounted. The sunscreen generally comprises a roller assembly about which a screen material is gathered. When in use, the sunscreen is deployed from the roller and detachably affixed to the front of the windshield of the convertible. The windscreen used together provides interior shelter from the sun while the top of the convertible is down and parked.
In both embodiments, the entire assembly can be easily and quickly removed when not in use without the use of any tools. An additional advantage is that installation and removal of the windscreen in any embodiment can be performed without any permanent alteration to the vehicle. Furthermore, the size and weight of the windscreen allow the entire device to be stored comfortably away in the trunk compartment. These and other advantages and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.